


I Dug Up A Diamond

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 无脑小甜饼，红银双胞胎，夫夫养孩子日常。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Dug Up A Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇无脑小甜饼，起因是微博上看到了一个视频： https://weibo.com/2214257545/Io39Q0JgE?type=repost ，然后我当场拍大腿觉得自己得到了代餐，“太可爱了这不是咱们家老万和红银双胞胎吗？！”，于是找了个空闲晚上把代餐变成了腿肉【。  
> 文章名字是码字的时候循环到的歌。【

“你们可以成为任何你们想成为的样子。”Lehnsherr家的两位家长宣布。  
小孩子们不说话，红色头发的姐姐和银色头发的弟弟手拉手，迟疑害羞地站在家长们面前。  
这种情况很少见，这对被收养的双胞胎总有一点儿童多动症的嫌疑，很少见到这样犹豫的神色。  
“真的吗？”红头发的Wanda这样问。  
“没错。”Charles Xavier，生物学教授，温柔地看向女儿。  
“是任何样子吗？”银头发的Pietro迟疑困惑地问。  
工程师Erik Lehnsherr觉察到小儿子声音里的隐蔽的期待和盼望，一瞬间他的脑子里蹦出来很多诸如“变装皇后”“变性”等等词汇，但他的身体先他大脑一步反应过来，他伸出手，摸着儿子的后脑勺，那头发看上去四处支棱，但实际上又细又软，昭示着主人的性情是如何的温柔敏感。  
“无论是什么，我和Dad都支持你们，无论你们想变成什么，我们都会爱你们。”Erik说。  
“无论什么你们都会爱我们吗？”小孩子们期待地仰着头。  
这不科学。  
这是中午，阳光明媚，Erik两个小时后要开一个小时的车去机场，飞去南半球驻扎一个月之久，项目结束了他才能回到纽约，他和Charles既没有喝酒，也没有因为过多的性爱导致头脑发昏，所以看到小孩子们眼睛里落着星星，实在是不科学。  
一旁蓝眼睛的生物学教授跪下来，把Wanda和Pietro紧紧地裹进怀里，他吻了吻两个孩子圆鼓鼓的小脸，上帝保佑，双胞胎比两年前他和Erik领养回来的时候，要温柔健康很多了，但每当这个时候，孩子们对“家”的期待真是低得可怜，只要一直爱他们、不抛弃他们就行。  
“当然。你们是我们的钻石。”Erik喃喃地说。

Erik和他的丈夫想到了一起，那时候红银双胞胎像两只瘦弱的小猫崽子，先是警惕，然后大闹，企图吓退他和Charles，像上一对夫妻那样迅速把他们退回，当他们发现不会被弃养时，很长的一阵子里他们都小心地讨好着Lehnsherr夫夫，那种小孩子刻意维持的笑容和做错事的颤抖，很难被他们忘记。  
Erik记得有一次他加班到凌晨才回家，Charles因为流感躺在床上，他走进家门，以为双胞胎会把房子点着，结果你猜怎么着？他一推开家门，发现Pietro像是小狗一样蜷缩在换鞋子的玄关地上，睡着了，手里捏着一张纸，上面是今天的拼字学习成就：  
Papa（指Erik）, welcome home.  
那一刻Erik心都要碎了，他抱起银色小狗Pietro，男孩睁开朦胧睡眼，发现爸爸回来了，他搂住Erik，接着又困又着急地指着楼上的主卧，Erik用手抚摸他的脊背，安抚他：“Dad会没事的，Papa回来了。睡吧，好男孩。”  
Erik抱着像朵云的儿子，踱进了楼上的主卧，他看到Charles脸色通红地躺在床上，陷入昏睡，而在床尾，平时喜欢尖叫、摔碎盘子、和弟弟打架的Wanda，缩成一团也睡着了，紧紧挨着Charles的脚而不是压着他的腿，不像是红色的火球，而像只红色的猫那样，只是脸上有两道深深的泪痕。  
他无法原谅抛弃双胞胎的人，也无法原谅伤害双胞胎的人。如果Pietro喜欢穿红色高跟靴，他就带他去看Kinky Boots，如果Wanda想要变成男孩，他会帮她把头发先剪短。  
“无论你们变成什么，我和Dad都会爱你们。”Erik说。  
“好吧。”双胞胎的回复是用手环抱住了Charles。

“那你们想成为什么呢？”

Pietro宣布了双胞胎的答案：  
“我们想变成恐龙。”  
？？  
一片安静中，Wanda补充道：“特别是霸王龙。”  
？？？

Erik和Charles以为自己的耳朵出了毛病，他俩百转千回的柔肠顿时被“成为霸王龙”的伟业弄得一地鸡毛，这跟他们以为的完全不一样。  
生物学教授率先运转起大脑来：“为什么是恐龙，亲爱的？”  
“因为它们很酷。”Wanda抢答。  
这个回答相当于没有回答，刚被收养的时候Pietro觉得吸尘器很酷，还企图用舌头擦地板什么的。  
“那为什么必须是霸王龙呢？”Erik问。  
双胞胎不吭声了，Pietro扑进Charles的怀里回避问题，而Wanda盯着她的Papa露出傻乎乎的笑。  
“好吧。”Erik哭笑不得。

在拉拉扯扯、黏黏糊糊、哭天抢地的分别大战里，Erik Lehnsherr终于和儿子女儿从黏连状态分割出来，他拎着行李即将过安检，而Charles终于走上前，和Erik安静地交换了一个亲吻。  
“注意安全，别去酒吧，别喝太多酒，我和孩子们会来接你。”  
“危机感这么重？”Erik的手摸进Charles的西装里，扶着他的腰摩挲，“你要记得每天晚上想我，要记得脸埋在枕头里喊我的名字，声音太大的话孩子们会以为你又哭了。”  
后面这一句话显然意味深长，有一次Erik操他操过了头，以至于他哭喊的声音招惹了担忧的小孩子们。双胞胎在门口焦虑地拍着门，而他在过度的羞耻和惊慌中越夹越紧，Erik这个混账一边安抚着孩子说马上来开门，一边把Charles操进床垫并内射。射完后Erik就这么披着外袍开了门，拦着孩子们说Charles正在读一本书，太感动了，给他留点时间让他缓缓。  
Erik的表情总是严谨肃然的，英俊面孔上颇有春风拂面之感，小孩子们被爸爸抱在怀里，在门口和Charles道别，然后和爸爸亲亲热热地手牵手回儿童房睡觉了。  
最可恨的是，后来Erik买了个口枷，不过他并不常用，因为他更喜欢Charles克制自己不喊出来的那种自我折磨的表情。  
Charles的脸红了起来，他瞪了一眼丈夫：“这是公开场合，把你的爪子拿下来！”  
“不到一个月，”Erik说，“往好处想，我们还没有试过phone sex，希望接下来的……”  
他还没有说完，就被红得像个交通灯的Charles退了出去：“一路平安，亲爱的。孩子们，和你们爸爸打最后一次招呼！”  
“嗷！！！”觉得自己被抛弃的小孩子们哇哇哭起来。

这一个月里，他们俩只能靠电话性爱拥有性生活，有几次他们聊得太过火，Erik感觉自己都要把老二撸下一层皮，他恶狠狠地想着到家了先把两小只收拾利索，然后要摁着Charles往死里干一场，毕竟Erik不在他身边的时候，他在电话那头听起来特别放荡，特别欲求不满，难以想象他面对两个小朋友的时候那种圣母和好妈妈相貌，不过想一想……更刺激了。  
即便电话性爱十分充沛，那也只是安慰剂的一种方法，怀里没有抱着一只蓝眼睛小教授的生活让Erik咬牙切齿，他这一个月的工作进展十分迅速，每当对方提出一个难点或者抗议，Erik一眼看去，一切都噤若寒蝉，所到之处摧枯拉朽，同级别的Emma Frost简直高兴坏了。  
“这么多年，Lehnsherr你可终于有用了一回，”Emma兴高采烈的，真不明白她怎么以为全是Erik的恐吓和高压起的作用，这女人的假笑和Erik的冷笑一样具有杀伤力，“Sebastian以为我们会顺延一到两周回去，他都给董事会打好针了。”  
“操他的Sebastian Shaw。”  
他还没有骂完，纽约的家庭视频电话就打了过来。Emma看到Charles的蓝眼睛，吹了声口哨。  
Erik以为这个时间点该是他们吃完晚饭的时候，很明显被什么给耽误了。  
双胞胎在视频里上蹿下跳，挥着两只小短手疯狂跑酷，Charles在视频画面中露出蓝得不可思议的眼睛：“你好啊Emma，你看上去又变白了。Erik，我们今天回来得晚了点儿。”  
“看出来了，你们干了什么？”  
“完成他们的心愿。”  
“什么心愿？”  
“Dad——”孩子们停下来了，拖声拖气地表达不满，“我们说好了是一个惊喜。”  
“好的，对不起，”Charles微笑了，“那我们给Papa一个提示，好不好？”  
“为了欢迎Papa回家，我们给你准备了——”Wanda仰着小脸，庄重严肃地说。  
“一个惊喜！！！”Pietro的尖叫声划破天空。

深夜，孩子们睡着了。  
Charles拨通了澳洲的电话。  
“好吧，我觉得可能会有一点点尴尬，”Charles絮絮叨叨地，每当他像一个老学究一样，就意味着他有点担忧，“就，别说出来好吗？他们俩一直很想当两只恐龙，而我们承诺过无论他们变成什么样我们都会爱他们，他们永远是我们在黑色的孤儿院里挖出来的钻石，所以……”  
“老天，我们的男孩以前还想变成吸尘器，我以为当恐龙是个即兴之想。”  
“他们最近表现很好，我答应他们想买什么都可以考虑一下，他们说要给你一个惊喜，所以我们都会去接机，等你三天后回来。他们说要给你一个特别的惊喜，所以……”  
“所以？”  
“他们决定套进恐龙服装，像两只真正的迅猛龙那样在接机大厅等你。”  
Erik哈哈大笑起来：“工作人员会答应吗？等一等，他们不是喜欢霸王龙吗？”  
“当然，当然，他们策划这个有好长一阵子了，我之前一直犹豫要不要答应，你真的不知道他们有多期待这个。所以我下午还是带他们逛了每一个可能卖儿童道具服的店，霸王龙没有儿童尺寸了，只有成人尺寸，而小只一点的迅猛龙他们可以套进去。小家伙们都高兴坏了，所以我想这也是个考验，看看我们是不是真的不抛弃他们。”  
这种考验试探在一年前是很频繁的，但双胞胎这种行为已变得很少，Erik想了想，觉得也有道理。  
“所以当你走出通道看到我们的时候，呃，我会穿着三件套，你知道，你最喜欢的那种，然后身边有两只穿着全套儿童尺寸的迅猛龙化妆服的恐龙——那也没有我高，老天爷。你要记得表现出足够的惊喜和快乐，Erik，你不在家，你不知道他们有多期待，既期待你的到来，又期待穿上那套恐龙服。”  
Erik温柔地回：“我知道了，亲爱的。”  
“打包行李的时候不要忘记带点儿什么回家。”

“家庭生活，”Emma被Erik摁着脖子走进了这家商店，她发出难以置信的感叹，“五年的家庭生活把你变成了一个对着手机屏幕裂出大牙的已婚妇男，真可怕。这是鬼故事吗？”  
“你不明白。现在，快帮我挑一个出来！”  
“我当然不明白，我连结婚都不想弄明白，”Emma颇感兴趣地一指：“那个吧，既然万众瞩目，我想没理由不搞个大场面的，这个看起来最大个儿，考虑到你每次都特别喜欢轰动效果。”  
“好吧，你说的有道理，而且这个品种很对，”Erik沉思着，“Emma，你知道吗，五年前我也不敢想象甚至相信，我曾经以为自己永远不会谈超过半年的恋爱，可现在呢？每次我们电话里，他都会说，回家，到家，家里，你不知道这有多重要，这个字的意义几乎是我的全部了。”  
Emma没有像往常那样和他拌嘴，她知道难民身份的移民者存活下来并爬到现在的位置有多不容易。她微笑着拍拍他的背：“那快去试试吧。打包惊喜的时间不多了。”

接机大厅。  
人潮来了又散，两只个头矮矮的小恐龙紧紧缩在他们父亲身后，等着另一位父亲。往来的人潮对他们投以好奇和惊诧的目光，不少人偷偷在远处举着手机拍照，工作人员一直对他们露出微笑。  
不得不说这两个孩子还比较小，本应该是小巧的迅猛龙，穿在他们的身上仿佛一只颜色怪异的鸭嘴兽——就是尾巴长了点儿。他们有胆量穿着小恐龙服，但这么多好奇的目光下孩子们是胆怯的。家长Charles拉着他们的小手，隔着厚厚的织物，Charles感觉得到他们的期待和紧张，甚至是害怕。  
他们仨的焦急快要达到巅峰了，因为Erik的班机在四十分钟前就到了，这一航班的大部分的人已经出来了，无论如何，Erik也不应该这么慢，Pietro松开Charles的手，绕着圈来回转，伸长了脖子企图从道具服的透视框里看到那个高高的身影，那个熟悉的，抱着他，给他唱德语童谣的身影。  
等了又等，一股无形的恐惧几乎攥住了孩子们的心。  
Pietro瞪大了眼睛，他看到熟悉的Emma Frost阿姨，她走在前面，手里拎着Lehnsherr家标志性的金属行李箱，那意味着Papa——  
他没有看到Erik，但他看到了一只身高接近两米的巨大的霸王龙接过Emma手上的行李箱，就这么摇摇摆摆走了出来。  
Pietro和Charles愣住了，Wanda完全不敢相信自己的眼睛，小姑娘还在“不远处有一只霸王龙朝他们走来”的震惊里一动不动，不确定那是不是Papa。  
Charles微笑起来，他的眼里几乎要潮湿了，他们认识不过六年，结婚五年，可每时每刻他都觉得自己比上一秒更爱Erik了。他举起手机开始记录。  
银发的小男孩已经高声尖叫着、一蹦一跳绕过漫长的护栏走了过去，那肥肥胖胖的尾巴差点把他绊住，他就这么摇头摆尾地绕道跑了进去，也不管周围有多少手机镜头举着，工作人员脸上的微笑几乎无法掩藏。  
直到那只像从印度来的霸王龙甩着头出了站口，小小的深灰色迅猛龙就激动地和他碰了个对面，凭着透明的可视窗，迅猛龙确认了自己的父亲真的是——  
Pietro想蹦起来亲吻他爸爸，跳到他的背上，手臂环绕着他的脖子，但小恐龙是不能这样做、也做不到的，于是两只小短手紧紧地拥抱住爸爸，而他能感觉到他爸爸的手也紧紧地、用力地回抱住他。身高两米的霸王龙手也不长，四只短手紧紧拥抱的时候，两只恐龙脑袋都要折断了。  
此时此刻，在分流栏杆外呆立着的Wanda终于敢相信眼前的一切了，小姑娘喉咙里挤出一声尖叫，哭着蹦向她的爸爸，那胖胖的尾巴真是碍事，Pietro已经和Erik拥抱了两个来回了，她才连滚带爬地跑到她爸爸面前。  
“你是一只多么可爱的龙啊！”分别了一个月的爸爸说出第一句问候语。  
她哭着抱住了他。  
一旁，兴奋快乐的弟弟对着镜头几乎要跳起胡拉舞，但道具服太厚重了，他只能穿着恐龙服像一只真正的恐龙那样，对着Charles的镜头疯狂挥舞着前肢，这根本不能表达他内心的狂喜，男孩决定这之后和姐姐谈谈心，他们还是不要当恐龙了，即便酷毙了的霸王龙领养了酷毙了的迅猛龙，可小孩更好，当Erik和Charles的小孩就很好，他们就可以尽情拥抱着家长们，跳上他们的背，用手搂住他们的脖子。  
护栏外的Charles还在微笑，他感觉自己的面上又热又湿。  
是泪水还是什么，那不重要。

当三只奇异的恐龙出现在他面前的时候，他拥抱了一下张着大嘴的霸王龙，对可视窗口里那张微笑的脸说：“欢迎回家。”


End file.
